custom_pacific_rim_2novelsideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Kaiju War
Disclaimer: Please only add events that occurred during the 2nd Kaiju War. All Jaegers will be moved to its own page. Starting on April 04 2016 the rule ( "Anyone is free to add the construction date for their Jaegers and emergence dates for their Kaiju under the correct year.this has been modified to the one above, so as to make the article much more organized for new comers. The Second Kaiju war was a conflict fought between humanity and the Precursors for control of the planet earth between the years 2027 and 2055. Earth served as the battleground. Humanity's weapon of choice was a series of large mechanical or biomechanical robotic platforms known as Jaegers, while the Precursors relied on bioengineered creatures designated Kaiju deployed from interdimensional rifts under earth's oceans. Official Fanon Of The Wikia Timeline Edit 2025 January * End of the 1st Kaiju war with closure of the Pacific Breach. August * August 23rd, construction of Devildog Ruler begins at the Los Angeles Shatterdome under the supervision of the United States Marine Corps as phase one of Project Poseidon. 2026 November * November 4th, energy signature detected from deep within the North Atlantic Ocean. December * December 15th,the first Mark 6 jaeger,Falco Vortex is created * December 26th, Global Economy stabilizes from the First Kaiju War. 2027 January * January 14th, A movie, Ring of Fire is featured in theaters worldwide. * January 27th Movie drectors plan to make Ring of fire 2 February * February 3rd, Atlantic Kaijus Incursion begins attack of Grafen on Germany. * February 4rd,Ring of fire 2 cancelled. * February 7th, creation of the Pan Atlantic Defense Corps. * February 29th, construction of Shatterdomes in South America, Madagascar, North Carolina, and Indonesia begins. * February 29th, Anchorage Shatterdome bought back. May * May 1st, existing Shatterdomes around the world are now fully operational. * May 3rd, Kaiju Science and Jaegers Engineering re-opening up in Universities. June * June 14th, construction of new Mark-6 Jaegers at Hong Kong, Anchorage and Las Vegas Shatterdomes after successful testing of Falco Vortex. * June 16th Unknown Jaeger spotting around the Atlantic ocean,Falco Vortex was tasked to find the Jaeger 2028 March * March 24th, completion of most of the new Shatterdomes. (ref. February 29th 2027) * March 30th, restoration of Jaegers that fought in the 1st Kaiju War, under the Renaissance Project, at new Shatterdomes. * March 31st, Project Altas initiated by Singapore and Malaysia. June * June 19th, Beginning of construction of San Marino and California Shatterdomes. July * July 14th, Bubonic Vaporizer launched to conduct OPERATION UNDERWORLD. * July 21st, Aircraft Carrier Shatterdome Project is begins. November Edit * November 2nd, Atlantic Breach temporarily sealed. * November 4th, Phase two of Project Poseidon begins with the construction of the Mark VI Jaeger Leatherneck Omega at the Camp Lejeune Shatterdome. 2029 July * July 12th, Wharton Breach opens in the Indian Ocean. * July 15th, Herald Fury defends the Australian West Coastline against Razorback. August * the first jaeger launched by Project Altas,Orion Victor. * August 18th, Herald Fury defends the Australian West Coastline against Terradown. * August 29th, both Pacific and Atlantic breaches re-open. December * December 1st, construction of Cape Clear, Perth, Vila Do Porto, Phuket and Jakarta Shatterdomes begins. * December 23rd, Herald Fury and Render Edge defends Perth against Gesta, Otachi 2.0, and Gamma. The Jaegers won the fight with the cost of Render Edge's life. 2030 January * January 13th, Battle of Cape Reingna kicks of "Te Patu" with the destruction of 2 Jaegers. This event can be roughly translated from Maori to "The Killing" * January 24th, The 3 Kaijus Kaisect, Zoelephant and Ravana are finally killed at Wellington. Ending the event that is "Te Patu". * January 24th,Nyhon No Ryu was reviewed to the first mark 6 Jaeger and the Unknown jaeger around the Atlantic ocean February * February 3rd, energy signatures at various points of earth suggest the opening of multiple portals on Earth's seabeds. Existing jaegers begin to be dispatched to different parts of the world. March * March 23rd, creation of the Arctic Defense Corps, to fight off the Kaiju in the Arctic Ocean.(Timeline splits from main fanon) July * July 4th, Herald Fury sent to defend Perth once again to defeat a category VII Kaiju, Krai. 2031 January * January 2nd, experimental Mark VII Jaeger hybrid Silver Wolf is deployed in Boston. March * March 29th, The first Category VI Kaiju, Makara, emerges from the Indian Ocean. * March 29th, Gigan, Megalon, and Hedorah emerge from the Aegean Sea. June * June 19th, canonization of the Extended Serizawa Scale. * June 22nd, the Great Lakes Breach opens. September * September 3rd, the official opening of Cape Clear and Vila Do Porto Shatterdomes. * September 21st, Herald Fury defends Perth successfully against Peligro and Gigan. 2032 June * June 19th, Corps around the globe reach its pinnacle point with almost 50 active Jaegers. * June 20th, Herald Fury and Fisting Benevolence successfuly defends Palawan, Philippines against Aribaga. * Pulau Ubin Shatterdome is compete. November * November 11th, The first Double-Category V Kaiju Event. * November 22nd, Herald Fury faces a cloned Scunner and defeats it. * November 22nd, Phase two of Project Altas starts. December * December 29th, Phuket and Jakarta Shatterdomes officially open. 2033 April * April 9th, first time appearance of Precursor Danger intercepted by Leatherneck Omega with the help of a reactivated Devildog Ruler outside of Camp Lejeune Shatterdome. May * May 2nd, Herald Fury takes on a 1-v-4 versus Taija, Dragonite, Shrafi, and Gigan. Later known as 'Battle of H4'. July * July 7th , Ghost Assassin is launched to test the Active Camo Modulde. 2034 March * The first time a Kaiju defends a city from another. The sentient Kaiju is now know as Gargantuan. August * August 22nd, 'Blighting Death' begins as the 4 Horsemen of Apocalypse arises from the Atlantic Breach. December * December 27th, SNC Virus is eradicated, ending 'Blighting Death'. 2035 January * 7th January, Raven Prime is destroyed in its first battle against a catagory IV Kaiju in the Atlantic. * Freedom Omega is deployed for an easy victory off the atlantic coast. * Singapore now one of the main bases for repairing and restoration Jaegers, starts to join the war with the consruction of one Jaeger, Starlight Marina. June * singapore starts using destroyed jaeger parts from the event Blighting Death to conutined pharse three of Project Altas. 2036 * Dragon Miralis officially deployed to exterminate the Kaiju Gurak in Santiago. Mission successful...barely. * Starlight Marina is severely wounded in its first battle against Godri * Freedom Omega has a second deployment this time against a MK V Kaiju and is victorious. June * Indian Ocean Breach is opened. A Category 6, Hidoyoshi, attacks Singapore. Taken down by a unknown jaeger which is simliar to Raven Prime. * Project Altas delayed. * Sigma Arctic defeats 3 Kaiju in 6 months with the help of its unique four arm design. * Herald Fury battles Kwiyut and Rambo at Sydney. * Herald Fury's last battle before first retirement. Herald Fury battles Ebirah at Hong Kong. 2037 * knonos Beast is created. * Gargantuan defends Anchorage from Floria and Hidoi. * singapore made a second Jaeger called Challenger Rex. * Freedom Omega secures another victory. * The first Indian Jaeger, Marine Crusader, is launched. It's claim-to-fame is that it took down 2 Category-6s simultaneously in its first battle. * December 2037, the Battle for New York begins and ends with Nova Sierra , Freedom Omega and Olympic Royalbeing destroyed in an epic showdown to save New York City. * The Indian Jaeger Marine Crusade fight Gigan in the coast of Java Indonesia. * Sigma Arctic Takes down another Kaiju in January. * Challeger Rex secures it first victory. * Varan, Gaira, Kamacuras, Kumonga, Ghidorah, Mothra, Battra, , Baragon, Kingga, and Gorosaurus emerge from the Pacific Breach in April. * Jaeger Delta Blue is commisioned and prepared to be built by Czech Republic with aid from the United States of America 2038 * Attack of Kaiju Glinfer in Hong Kong, destruction of Jaeger Flame Frighter. Glinfer is killed by Jaeger Synthetic Mercury * Official announcement of the first retirement of Herald Fury that will last two years. * Mediterranean Breach Sealed. * A breach is open in the Illinois/Indiana area. * Nightfall, a Category 4 Kaiju enters through Illinois/Indiana Breach. * Eaglewing is launched. * Silver Wolf is Destroyed in The Boston Show Down * Sigma Arctic is Transfered to the New York City Shatterdome due to all its Jaegers being destroyed in the Battle for New York. * Leatherneck Omega and Noveria Alpha successfully defend the Falklands Islands from the Category V Kaiju Wastetrel and Category III Kaiju Sovereign, Noveria Alpha is severely damaged during the engagement, leaving Leatherneck Omega to finish the fight solo. * Delta Blue is finished and after being field tested flies to the New York City Shatterdome. * December 30th, MK VI Jaeger, Sigma Arctic is completed and quickly deployed for its first victory. 2039 * Jaeger Hammerhead is decomissioned by the United States. * Mecha-Fury is launched by Australia, to protect the west coast. * singapore finish project Altas's powerful jaegers from the project , Temasek Titan * Noveria Alpha retired due to irreparable damage caused by Battra in 2038. * Shrike, Drexor, and Zregling emerge from the breach. * Atlantic Breach sealed, Sigma Arctic retired. * Antlion re-emerges from the Australian Breach, modified by the Precursors and three times larger than its original size. Antlion has been moved to Category 7. * Antlion destroys most of New Zealand, going for the strongholds of the humans and then destroying neighboring islands as well. * Defender Gamma was destroyed by antlion. * Herald Fury is forced to return and is deployed at Perth to defend from Trisky and Varan. * Delta Skärare,Temasek Titan and Strider Zeta finally disposes of Antlion. Antlion's skeletal remains are placed in an Australian museum. August * Shrike, Zregling, and Drexorai breach, and destroy New York and 12 Jaegers. * another precursor jaeger called thunder crack breached. * Herald Fury is once again deployed at Darwin and barely wins the battle against Cat. IV Regiken. December * Challenger Rex was defeated by Precursor Rex * at this age marked the downfall of the jaegers Timeline 2040s 2040 * The Harbinger officially revealed. * Herald Fury defends Sydney from Tauri. * Herald Fury also defends Sydney from Kamacuras. * Categories 6-7 kajiu are beginning to rise. * Strider Zeta retired. * Fervour Asi is now a mark 8 prototype. 2041 * Temasek Titan and Fervour Asi took a category 7 kajiu,tanktron * Two Cities is launched. * Mark lX Jaeger Ascendant Justice is put into construction 2043 * the first double event of two category 7 kajius emerged. * from March to July 9 jaegers are destroyed 2045 * Herald Fury is retired. Ken and Ren Arnold retires from service. Herald Fury marks the record for the longest Jaeger service, at 21 years. * the kajiu,xestroyer destroyed Herald Fury. 2046 * the first category 8 kajiu Thunderjaw and kajiu to breached though the Asian breach. * Ascendant Justice is launched Timeline 2050s 2050 * Taegeuk Seraphim is launched * Strider Zeta is reactivated 2054 * the ultra-bomb is created in South Korea to destroy the Pacific breach in 2055 2055 * The event "Pacific Rim 2" starts. (Timeline splits from the main canon) * the United Nations cut the funding of the Shatterdomes. * riots grow as each Jaeger falls. * the last line of defence took place in Singapore. * Operation Extinction takes place by Challenger Rex and precursor Rex exploded and ends up destroying the Pacific Breach which ends the 2nd Kaiju War. 2064 * All cities on Earth rebuilt. * Challenger Rex was represented as the Gipsy Danger of the event.